tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Second Airport-Math" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
17:19 -- START -- 17:19 (Please, no one try kicking me... I'm going to try and get this entire transcript onto the Setup wiki.) 17:19 Welcome back to our second Airport-Math, people! We're still desperately waiting for this plane, but...we're enjoying ourselves doing so! 17:19 .. 17:19 This isn't enjoying! 17:19 I'm having a horrible time. 17:19 I'm so calling my lawyers about this plane. 17:19 -_- 17:20 Gwen: This sucks, Chris :/ 17:20 .... 17:20 I agree with Miss-Boyfriend Stealer. 17:20 This DOES suck. 17:20 Not literally, however. 17:20 Gwen: Oh go call your lawyer -.- 17:20 *has her arms folded, currently* 17:20 Chris ain't here, eh. O.o 17:20 I'll do just that! 17:20 *groans* 17:20 Harold: *waves at Beth* :) 17:20 You can't all be happy?! 17:20 Im almost always happy! :) 17:21 Besides you. 17:21 *notices Harold, but keeps her arms folded* 17:21 Harold: :( 17:21 Ugh. 17:21 THIS IS BORING. 17:21 :@ 17:21 Now, we'll start by asking our non-returning competitors how they're doing! 17:21 SOMEONE DO SOMETHING. 17:21 FInally. 17:21 -.- 17:21 Bridgette! 17:21 What's up with you? 17:21 ... 17:21 Bored. 17:21 Gwen: Amen. 17:21 Holla. 17:21 (XD) 17:22 (XDDDD) 17:22 I am not bored. There's a buffet over there! 17:22 (IDK why... I just wanted to say that. XD) 17:22 Owen:* 17:22 Good for you, Owen. 17:22 Courtney. 17:22 Apparently, the lawsuit that I said I was filing got lost by my lawyers. This is an outrage, really! I mean, I've been waiting for this plane for days now, and my elimination in the second season was completely unfair! :@ 17:22 What's the new news- 17:22 :| 17:22 (Owen runs to the buffet again and takes some beef) Yuummm, beef! :D 17:22 Riiight. 17:22 Harold: *rolls eyes* 17:22 Don't roll your eyes at me, you - 17:22 *groans a little* 17:22 Nerdling! 17:22 (Black: Owen, Blue: Cody) 17:22 Snap 17:23 (pulls a DS from his pants) 17:23 I wouldn't be trying to act all cool after you broke Beth's heart by kissing... 17:23 *gag* Heather! 17:23 (digs for a game) 17:23 *smiles* 17:23 Gwen: You know whats worse than sititng in a crappy airport? Sitting in a crappy airport for a fail talk show -.- 17:23 And... 17:23 We move on... 17:23 But Courtney arent you friends with Heather? 17:23 (picks Mario 64) 17:23 >.> 17:23 Whatever. 17:23 Is that the only game I packed? 17:23 I'm good friends with Heather. :) 17:23 J: Nerds playing with videogames. *rolls eyes* 17:23 I may friends with her, but it was low to kiss Harold! 17:23 (Cody looks...) :| 17:23 I mean, who would want to kiss him?! 17:24 Harold: Beth does, right Beth? 17:24 *looks to her left* 17:24 Gwen: I agree with the jealous psycho. -.- 17:24 Rejected. :| 17:24 Eva! 17:24 Eva and I kiss alot :) 17:24 E: ? 17:24 What's up with you?! 17:24 Eva! 17:24 E: Just sitting here. BORED> >.> 17:24 Want some cake?!* 17:24 E: No. -.-' 17:24 And Ezekiel... 17:24 :o 17:25 How's it goin', man?! 17:25 I'm doing good, eh. But I really want to go and see Sugarcubes. 17:25 E: *growls at Owen* 17:25 E: Don't test me. 17:25 J: I'd listen to her. o_o' 17:25 :s 17:25 (runs behind Gwen) 17:25 What about you, Justin? What's new...*scoff* Besides that plastic surgeoned face of yours? ;) 17:25 Gwen: *snickers* 17:25 (ooooooh! Burn. :p) 17:25 (plays DS) :D I got Peach, one of the ladies. ;) 17:25 J: Dude, it was your surgeon, so stop talkin'. 17:25 Justins not that bad.... 17:26 (oooooooooooooooooh!!! BIGGER burn! :p) 17:26 He's hot as a hot dog... in the buffet! :D 17:26 And finally, we move on to last season's winner, Owen! 17:26 How's it goin', Owen?! 17:26 (GOOF!) 17:26 AWESOME! :D 17:26 (...yes. :|) 17:26 (HAH! THAT RHYMES!) 17:26 (I thought Beth won.) 17:26 Gwen: Beth won, genius -.- 17:26 Hey! 17:26 I won that season! 17:26 I got cake and chicken 17:26 :( 17:26 And bacon 17:26 (It was a goof, you n00blets. <.<) 17:26 J: He has a thing for Owen. Eww. 17:26 And cereal 17:26 And potatos 17:26 And pizza 17:26 And fruit 17:26 Harold: You earned it, Bethy! :D 17:26 (Stop being so goofy.) 17:26 And... (gets cut off by Richard) 17:27 Yeeeah 17:27 Right 17:27 So 17:27 E: *under breath* Fatty. 17:27 Now, we move onto our new eliminated competitors! 17:27 Because the last eliminated competitors, Gwen, Beth, and Tyler, are really boring... 17:27 (Who 'dat?) 17:27 We'll just skip to them! 17:27 Now, let me recap 17:27 :s 17:27 E: HAH. 17:27 :( 17:27 I - *ringtone goes off* 17:27 :| 17:27 What's that? 17:28 A ringtone, dude. :| 17:28 J: >.> 17:28 Harold: Sorry *on phone* Steve, babe, you gotten me that gig yet? (h) 17:28 (you skipped Cody I believe :S) 17:28 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:28 o.o 17:28 J: Someone has some BAD choice in ringtones. 17:28 (@Harold) 17:28 That's a funny jingle you got, Richie. :) 17:28 Gwen: Whats with the nerd? 17:28 J: I mean, c'mon, get something to dance to. >.< 17:28 *taps foot* A-hem...Harold.... 17:28 Hmm... *looks at Harold* :| 17:28 Harold: *on phone* No, I will not be in a film with Jessica Sampson -.- 17:28 A hot chick? 17:28 *taps foot impatiently* 17:28 Sampson? :| 17:28 (grabs phone from Harold) :D 17:28 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdd @Harold) 17:28 E: Sampson?| 17:28 Harold: *on phone* I gotta go Steve. Some loser needs me :/ *hangs up* Yes, Richard? -.- 17:29 (HA!) 17:29 *on phone* I'll be here all night! 17:29 What's with the uh, phone? 17:29 >.> 17:29 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:29 (XD) 17:29 (XDDDDD Harold is win) 17:29 Harold: I've got a new agent. He's helping me be a big celebrity (h) 17:29 Harold: By the way, Beth, babe 17:29 *snort* That requires a lot of work. xD 17:29 O.O 17:29 J: Bigger than me!? :@ 17:29 What? :| 17:29 Harold: I got you the Bieber Brothers from Montant tickets you had your eyes on ;) 17:29 Is the agent a hot chick?! 17:29 O.O""""" 17:29 Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! :d 17:29 Harold: It's Steve :| 17:29 Can we move along Ricard 17:29 Harold: I knew you'd like 'em ;) 17:29 (LMFAO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:29 O.O 17:29 *jumps up and down like a fangirl* :d 17:30 Okay, fine. 17:30 (barfs in local garbage can) 17:30 Moving on... 17:30 Cody 17:30 No... that's where the buffet is. :'( 17:30 Gwen: Ew, the Bieber Brothers. More like the Bieber Sisters -.- 17:30 *stops barfing* From a trash can? 17:30 :o 17:30 :( 17:30 *nods* 17:30 (DON'T TALK ABOUT FOOD. I HAVE THE BIGGEST STOMACHACHE RIGHT NOW. >.>) 17:30 (:|) 17:30 (I ate the cake. :() 17:30 *barfs again* 17:30 In our sixth episode of Total Drama World, there was a thrilling challenge where the competing losers had to make a device that they could travel across the ocean with! 17:30 (Oh no!) 17:31 In the end, the Screaming Explorers lost. 17:31 No big shocker. 17:31 And Cody was betrayed by his alliance! 17:31 Any input on that, Code? 17:31 Mhm. 17:31 ... 17:31 That means...any comments? 17:31 Heather just couldn't stand my looks. ;) 17:31 What looks? 17:31 J: *snickers* 17:31 She probably thought I was too good for her. 17:31 Gwen: *cough* Yeah, that's it :/ 17:31 :) 17:32 :| 17:32 *gets Princess Daisy* Another hot babe! ;) 17:32 E: *grunts* 17:32 -- BRB -- 17:32 *whispers to Beth* Freak... 17:32 Something wrong, Eva? 17:32 Dont worry Eva your the hottest girl here! 17:32 Don't say that. D: 17:32 E: :o 17:32 In our seventh episode, Heather, Duncan, and Izzy went MAD for a case of gold! It was for the challenge, and...well, because of a topless girl, the Screaming Explorers won the challenge, and DJ, our lovable friend, was sent home. 17:32 E: :) 17:32 Any input, Deej? 17:33 E: ;) 17:33 Awww, I don't know, man. 17:33 And Heather went... topless. ;) 17:33 I think it was great participatin' and all. 17:33 J: That was an extremely unattractive episode. -.- 17:33 Everyone else deserves it more than I do. 17:33 Gwen: Heather would go topless. She's such a little - *is interrupted* 17:33 Izzy was hot running around. And Heather looked good. ;) 17:33 And, well... 17:33 I bet Richard loved taht episode. ;) 17:33 *frees Peach from a cage* :D 17:33 *that 17:33 I felt sad being voted off, but at least I've got a thousand bucks, right? 17:33 ^.^ 17:34 That's cool DJ. :p 17:34 Gwen: Deej, haven't you spent any of that yet? 17:34 E: You DO have 1000 bucks. Unitl I steal it.:| 17:34 No. 17:34 I'll use it wisely for you and me. 17:34 :) 17:34 Aww, that's so sweet. I wonder how I ever hated you. It's GWEN I should be hating on! 17:34 Boyfriend-stealer! 17:34 E: *hides her knife and gloves*} 17:34 Courtney 17:34 E: Pipe down, Type-A! :@ 17:34 You wanna go, Evasauras?! 17:34 I am always available. ;) 17:35 E: BRING IT! :@ 17:35 dont get Courtney mad 17:35 Aaaargh! *picks up a chair and throws it at Eva's head* 17:35 :s 17:35 :| 17:35 I still owe her a PDA 17:35 E: *cracks knuckl-- O.O 17:35 Uh-oh. :| 17:35 Cat fight. ;) 17:35 E: *chair hits head, chair bends in half, Eva is left unharmed* 17:35 E: ;) 17:35 GO COURTNEY! :D 17:35 Calm down guys 17:35 In our eighth episode, the participants jumped off the Big Ben clock tower! 17:35 (Godplay coty. xDDDDD) 17:35 *city 17:35 Sadie was voted off, however. 17:36 Which made the episode sadder. 17:36 Didn't it, Sadie? 17:36 It totally did 17:36 Sadie 17:36 I was so sad to leave Katie 17:36 Ugh, here we go. -_- 17:36 Where's the mall? 17:36 I want to spend time with Lindsay. ;) 17:36 Uh, Lindsay hates you 17:36 Now, Sadie, your friend Katie has turned a bit...evil... 17:37 She's really let the competition get to her head. 17:37 Yeah, she has a little 17:37 Although you guys are still friends, what do you want to advise Katie to do? 17:37 She got it inside the box. Now, she got to walk outside of the box. :p 17:37 I advise her to stay friendsly 17:37 (XD) 17:37 and only vote out the people who are mean 17:37 (friendly) 17:37 Gwen: *cough* Heather 17:38 Gwen Heathers your friend I though 17:38 Totally, Gwen. 17:38 *thought 17:38 But Heather is a hot chick. 17:38 Now, in our ninth episode, a fan-favorite, the Luscious LeShawna, returned to the competiton! And after the hot modelling challenge, Harold was voted off because of an immunity idol! 17:38 But not as hot as Lindsya. 17:38 Harold, any comments? 17:38 He deserved to go. What, with his nerdiness. -_- 17:38 (J: conf, which is in the airport bathroom) I don't care for this game; I've got a butt modeling shoot in three days and I do NOT wanna miss it because our pornstar-in-the-making wants to host the crappiest aftermath ever. -.-" 17:38 Harold: *on phone* Yeah one second *puts phone down* You want an autograph? 17:38 NO. 17:38 -.-' 17:39 If you have a fangirl, I want one! :D 17:39 After the modelling challenge, you were voted off. 17:39 Any comments! 17:39 Harold: Anyway, not a lot of comments... 17:39 >.> 17:39 (XD) 17:39 Harold: No *ring tone* One sec, Rick 17:39 *smacks phone out of Harold's hands* 17:39 Harold: *answers phone* Talk to me, babe. ... You lost all our money?! How?! ... Illegal chicken race gambling? *hangs up* I'm ruined! :'( 17:40 -- BACK -- 17:40 E: Hey, Michael J. Fox, pay attention to Rick. -.-' 17:40 -_- 17:40 O.o 17:40 Since when were you not ruined? 17:40 I don't get it. :| 17:40 Oh-kay! 17:40 Harold: :'( This is worse than the time I got arrested after I met Lady Gaga and got arrested after I p-p-p-p-poked her face :'( 17:40 *stops playing with DS* BABE?! :D 17:40 LADY GAGA?! :D 17:40 (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:40 XD 17:40 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:40 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:40 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:40 (XDDDDDD) 17:40 (g2g) 17:40 Well! 17:40 (i'm staying logged in thouhg) 17:40 That wraps that up! 17:41 (I can be Harold) 17:41 (Oh, kk) 17:41 We're done with our second airport-math! 17:41 J: Finally. 17:41 Any last comments before we finish off? 17:41 J: *walks out* 17:41 That was fast! 17:41 (wow O.o) 17:41 Yes! :D 17:41 E: *grabs camera* 17:41 When is that plane getting here!? :-@ 17:41 I have something to say! 17:41 Uh-oh. :| 17:41 E: SWITCH THE CHANNEL BEFORE I HAVE TO BUST SOME CHOPS. :@ 17:41 O.O 17:41 :| 17:41 Riiight. 17:41 :| 17:41 I want to poke Lady Gaga. She's hawt. 17:41 And that's the end of that! 17:42 Hawter that Courtney. ;) 17:42 (O.O) 17:42 than* 17:42 Join us next time in the next aftermath! 17:42 -- END -- T T T